


I Knew You'd Come Back

by RobinStories



Category: Superboy (Comics), Superboy | The Adventures of Superboy (TV), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, F/M, Green Kryptonite, Kryptonite, M/M, Pink Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Superboy is almost destroyed by Lex Luthor with Kryptonite, but Lex's assistant takes pity on the boy hero and saves him. However, new discoveries create new desires in the Boy of Steel and he's willing to do anything to feel them again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete fiction and is an original creation. The fandom tags are so people can find the story. I don't care if it's not "canon" for the love of god. If you've got that big of a stick up your ass, then don't read this.

Superboy couldn't see through lead. This revelation would've been a lot better had it not happened when he was confronting Lex Luthor in his underground lair. The Boy of Steel, standing proudly with his bare hands on his narrow hips, resting on the yellow belt that wrapped around his red briefs, was suddenly overcome with a new sensation. Luthor pulled a glowing green rock out of the box. The rock was wrapped in thin metal strips that held it to a thick chain. Superboy's chest was pressing down upon him. It was hard to breathe. His knees shook and he became unsteady in his calf-high red boots. 

"It's Kryptonite, from your home world, Superboy," Lex said casually and smiling. Superboy weakly held out a hand as if to somehow push the feelings away. 

"Feel...so...weak..." Superboy said weakly, coughing and sputtering as Lex approached the young hero. Slapping Superboy's arm easily aside, Lex draped the kryptonite around Superboy's neck like a necklace, the green rock glowing over the proud "S" symbol on the boy's chest. Superboy cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor, shaking a bit. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to remove the chain from around his neck. 

"It's really a pity that I have to kill you like this. It seems so...cheap. But unfortunately, it's the only way I know how. I've never been one for wanting to hurt young people, and you're, what, about 18? Regardless you're a threat to my plans and thus must be eliminated. I really would like to stick around and watch the kryptonite melt your insides, but I really must be going. Worlds to conquer, etc. You know how it is," Lex said with a smile and wave to Superboy's convulsing body. The 18-year-old Boy of Steel twitched on the ground, his long red cape underneath his blue spandex-clad body. Lex admired the adolescent muscles that were outlined in blue for a second longer before sticking his loafer underneath Superboy's back and rolling him to his side. Superboy fell into the lap pool that adorned the center of Lex's lair and began frantically trying to stay above water while the kryptonite seemed determined to pull him to a watery grave. 

Lex walked out of the lair whistling to himself as the sound of splashing faded in the background. 

Superboy struggled feebly, trying and failing to make it to the stairs or a shallow end. His brown hair was now matted to his forehead and he spit out as much water as he could as he could feel his limbs failing him. 

"Can't...get...free..." he said to no one. But then, he heard footsteps. He managed to look up as he tried moving again to the stairs at the end of the pool. It was Lex's assistant, Hannah. The woman, in her mid-40's, was Lex's secretary. Superboy knew of her as Clark Kent when he took her photo for the paper he worked for. 

"Please...Hannah..." Superboy cried out, his young voice cracking. Hannah stood near the end of the pool in a short skirt and jacket combo, holding several file folders and looking nervous. She looked around but it was just her and the Boy of Steel. "Please!" Superboy cried again, sinking below the water as he again tried to get to shallower water. Hannah nervously nibbled a fingernail as she watched the helpless boy die in the water. She wanted to hate him, but he seemed so young and innocent. It wasn't his fault he was a superhero. He was just doing what he thought was right. Superboy breached the water again briefly but not long enough to make a sound before sinking again. She could see him underwater, his body going still. 

She threw aside the files and waded quickly into the water from the steps, soaking her outfit, but she didn't care. She leaned down underwater and grabbed Superboy under his arms. Luckily, the water made him lighter so she could actually move him. She dragged him over to the steps and managed to get him above water. He was sprawled on the steps, half of his spandex-covered body underwater still. His head was rolled to the side and his eyes were closed. Without thinking she removed the kryptonite necklace and placed it on the side of the pool, still very near to Superboy. She shook him violently but he didn't wake up. 

Determined, she got out of the water and grabbed the boy under his arms again. She pulled with all her might and managed to extricate him fully from the pool. He was now on his back, his red cape underneath him, and his whole body dripping. She began performing CPR and it only took two breaths for him to spit up water and regain consciousness. His blue eyes shot open as he gasped for breath. The first thing he did was reach for his chest, but the kryptonite was gone. It was a few feet away, glowing menacingly. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Thank...you..." he whispered as he caught his breath. Hannah stood up and caught her breath as well. She looked down at the weakened hero. She always saw him as quite threatening, but that was no doubt due to his powers. Now, soaking wet and laying on the ground, he looked small, fragile somehow. He was about 5'10, several inches shorter than her boss. He couldn't weigh more than 160, but by the looks of the spandex, it was all muscle. 

She knelt down next to Superboy without thinking and placed a hand on his wet chest. 

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly. She ran her other hand through his wet hair, slightly combing it with her hand. His eyes fluttered open and he breathed in deeply and quickly. 

"Yes...thank you," he said. "Still feeling...a bit weak," Superboy said, trying to sit up. He could feel the kryptonite's effect on his body still, but he was too tired and weak from his struggle to move away from it just yet. "Please, take that away," Superboy said to Hannah. 

She looked at it hesitantly, realizing that it was keeping him mildly subdued. She trusted he wouldn't arrest her himself, but she wasn't sure what he'd do if she moved it while she was still here. She looked back at his prone, lean body. If she let him go now, he'd stop Lex's plan without a doubt. Perhaps there was a way she could distract the hero while not killing him either. 

She ran a hand through his hair again and leaned down, pressing her lips to his. They felt warm and impossible soft for a young man's. Superboy moaned softly but his eyes went wide. He'd never felt anything like this before. His body tingled all the way to his toes as Hannah's tongue breached his lips and explored his mouth. He tried to push her away, but the kryptonite was still too close. 

She released his lips and leaned back. 

"What's the matter, don't you like it?" she asked innocently.

"It's just...I don't...I've never...I mean...I need to..." Superboy stuttered, not being able to decide on a reason to stop her. She smiled at his naïveté and kissed him again. Another soft moan escaped from the Boy of Steel as new sensations flooded his young body. His imperviousness meant that he never really felt any touch from anyone, but now every feeling seemed amplified. Hannah's hand massaged his chest as she kissed him deeply. Her lips moved from his to his neck, nibbling at the flesh and relishing the sounds from the weak hero. She planted kisses all the way down his wet, blue torso before she saw the unmistakable tent in his red briefs. 

"My my," she thought, "this boy is ready to go." She adjusted herself and grabbed the waistband of his red briefs with her hands and began to slide them down.

"No...please don't," Superboy pleaded, but she knew he only said that because he didn't know what she was going to do. He just knew it was a private region. She was going to deflower the Boy of Steel and that gave her immense satisfaction. She slid the briefs down to his thighs and saw the outline of his cock in the blue spandex. It was about 6 inches or so, which seemed small for someone with his name, but she supposed was average for a boy his age and size. She couldn't find an opening on the front so she ran her tongue over the outline through the spandex and Superboy's whole body shook. He'd never felt such intense pleasure. 

Using one of her nails, she managed to puncture the spandex and tear a hole wide enough for his cock to spring free. She noticed that he was completely smooth, which normally would've been odd, but for some reason it didn't with the boy hero. She wrapped the cock easily in her hand, eliciting more new noises from the helpless hero. She smiled as she began to stroke it slowly. She couldn't believe how soft his skin felt. Her other hand entered the hole in his suit and ran lightly over his smooth pubic area and up his torso. Superboy's head thrashed around but he managed to look down at the scene and the sight of her hand creeping up his torso under the spandex. The feeling of the impossible smoothness and softness of the hero's skin sent shivers through Hannah as well.

"Tell me, Superboy," she asked softly, stroking his cock as she did. "Do Kryptonians not grow body hair?"

"I guess not..." Superboy managed to say through a long, loud moan. "It's...only ever grown...on the top of my head..." he got out before another moan. 

Hannah extricated her hand from under his suit and released his quivering cock as well. Superboy yelped slightly which she smiled at. He wants to finish and he probably doesn't even know what that means. She rolled up the spandex on his right arm, almost to his elbow, and ran her hands over his arm. It was as smooth as a baby's bottom and the feeling was indescribable, sending more pleasure through her body than his. She had no idea why, but she didn't care. She then removed one of his red boots and ran her hands over his bare foot, impeccably shaped and smooth. She rolled the spandex up his calf and once again was greeted by sheer, impossible smoothness. She moaned loudly herself as she rubbed his smooth calf with both hands. 

Then, with now reckless abandon, she dove onto his hard cock with her mouth. Superboy screamed in pleasure at the new sensation as Hannah began sucking feverishly. It didn't take long before Superboy blew his first ever load into Hannah's mouth, causing him to scream violently. Hannah swallowed every last drop before letting his softening cock slip out of her mouth. She looked down at the young hero, his eyes were closed and he was breathing fast. 

"That should allow Lex to finish his job," she said quietly. Superboy didn't even hear her. She stood up and looked down at the boy one last time. With his limp cock hanging out, his briefs around his thighs, and one boot off, he looked like a cheap whore. She chuckled at the irony, picked up the kryptonite, and left.

About 10 minutes later, Superboy managed to recover enough strength to sit up. His face burned red as he looked at himself, but his mind was now emblazoned with the thoughts and memories of what had just happened. He rolled his spandex back down, pulled on his boot, and pulled up his briefs, making the mental note to buy more blue spandex to fix the hole. He breathed deeply a few times and spun around at lightening speed, drying himself off fully. 

He flew out of the lair and managed to stop Lex's plans before they were fully realized. However, Lex Luthor escaped. That was fine with Superboy, who needed a long rest after his ordeal. He flew back to his apartment and snuck in his window unseen. He quickly removed the entirety of his costume and stood naked in front of the mirror. He looked at the toned, completely smooth body that looked back him. He closed his eyes and thought hard, but when he opened them again, his soft, smooth cock remained just so. He closed his eyes tightly again and this time tried to rub his cock the same way he remembered Hannah doing it. He opened his eyes but was greeted with the same image. He gritted his teeth and sighed, turning off the light and falling naked into bed. However, it was a restless night...


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Superboy's "encounter" with Hannah, which gave him more thoughts than the fact that had she not come along, he would have been killed. Somehow, that faded in his mind by comparison. There had been no sign of Lex Luthor, despite Superboy desperately searching for him. Meanwhile, Superboy had returned to his normal work of keeping the city, and the world, safe. However, this had also proved to be a bit unusual as well. There was something...different...about Superboy. He didn't know what, but for some reason, being invincible, easily defeating the minor criminal elements that existed throughout Metropolis, seemed empty. Each time he engaged a group of criminals, he secretly hoped for them to have kryptonite, or some other thing that might weaken him. Even though he knew in the back of his young mind that were they to have such a thing, he'd no doubt be killed, he still wanted it. He wanted feeling. He wanted the sensations, and despite his best efforts, he found none. 

In fact, during the most recent robbery he'd broken up, he tried to act weaker than usual. He feigned (although probably not well), being phased by some of the things he was struck with. He tried to give them the upper hand. In fact, at one point, he allowed the largest of the crooks to get his hands around Superboy's smaller neck, but despite the man applying his full pressure, Superboy felt nothing. Eventually, he simply had to dispose of them and then lazily flew back to his apartment. 

The 18-year-old Kryptonian shed his costume, hanging parts of it and folding others. He'd repaired the hole made by Hannah's nail in the crotch area by adding a zipper instead. This would make it easier for him to pee if he had to, but perhaps it'd be useful for other things as well. Superboy stole a glimpse of his perfectly smooth and toned body in the full length mirror in his bedroom. His smooth, limp cock hung perfectly over his smooth balls between his legs. He made a face before sliding on some checkered boxer shorts and a tight white tshirt. 

He flopped on the couch and turned on the tv. As he flipped through the channels, his blue eyes grew wide. There was a shot of Lex Luthor, smiling to the camera as he got in his limousine. The chyron read that Luthor had just returned from a business deal in Europe. That would explain why Superboy hadn't found him. A quote in the chyron then appeared saying Luthor was excited to return to his laboratory tomorrow to continue his projects. 

Superboy didn't sleep at all that night. He lay in bed, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling which seemed to stare back. He contemplated every possibility, every complication, every consequence of what he wanted to do. 

The next evening, Superboy donned the red and blue costume and flew out over the city. He made a calculated approach to Lex's lab, just to seem more like a standard patrol should someone look up. He landed on the building opposite and crouched on the ledge. The street was deserted and his acute hearing picked up nothing. He scanned with his xray vision into the surrounding buildings, but saw no one that seemed to be watching him. He then trained his eyes on Lex's lab, but saw nothing. Lex had had his lab lined with lead. Had Superboy known, he would have done more reconnaissance. Despite the unknown, which really this whole plan was full of, Superboy descended in silence, his flowing red cape the only sound. 

He floated around to the back door, but it was locked. A quick lazer vision and the lock melted. Superboy closed the door behind him and proceeded into the lab. The place was dark except for an illuminated station where Lex was working. He had his back to Superboy and appeared to be looking in a microscope. 

"I knew you'd be back," Lex said softly, not looking up. Superboy froze in his tracks, surprised by what was said. "I made sure the news knew to find me. I figured you'd be looking. I must admit, Hannah's report was very surprising. And intriguing. When she caught up with me in Europe," Lex continued, looking up from the microscope and turning to face the frozen Boy of Steel, "I was angry that she'd saved you. Then she told me the story. She told me what she felt, what she saw, and most importantly, what she did. At first I was amused, then interested. The more I thought, the more it made sense. That's when I knew you'd be back, despite the fact that I haven't done anything right now to merit a visit from the Boy of Steel."

Superboy wasn't sure how to respond. He simply breathed, a bit faster than normal, feeling his heart racing. 

"So I must ask, and let me add that were you to lie, you won't get anything you want: what are you doing here?" Lex asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Superboy studied the bald, middle-aged man. His eyes darted around to several containers, all of the lined with lead. In fact, everything was lined with lead. 

"Well?" Lex persisted.

"I...I want...to feel..." Superboy trailed off.

"Feel? Hmm...that's a bit vague I think. Perhaps you should be more specific. What would you like me to do?" Lex asked, his mouth shaping into a slight grin.

"I...would like you...to use kryptonite," Superboy stuttered. He couldn't believe what he was saying. 

"But, my dear boy, that would kill you," Lex said, feigning surprise and concern. 

"Not...not if it's in the right amounts," Superboy said, gaining some confidence. 

"Very good," Lex said. "In fact, these past few weeks in Europe, that's what I've been researching. Hannah had a sample of your...shall we say...essence, that we were able to do some tests on."

Superboy gulped. He was now thinking this was a mistake. It was one thing for Lex to expect him back at some point. Why wouldn't he? But the complete expectation, the preparation, the setup. This couldn't be good. This wouldn't end well. He took one step backward.

"Ah, if you leave, you'll never get it again. I'm afraid this is your chance," Lex said with a grin that would now be classified as evil.

Superboy stopped moving and stood still, his blue eyes full of apprehension. 

"Good boy. Now, please come here," Lex said softly. Superboy's legs shook slightly as he stepped slowly forward, his bare hands going in and out of making fists. His red boots trod steadily as he approached the criminal mastermind and his greatest nemesis. He stood before Lex, feeling for the first time intimidated by the taller and bulkier man. Lex had a good 5 inches on him and probably 50 pounds. Superboy's 5'10, 160lb body never felt smaller. 

"Kneel," Lex growled. Superboy was startled by the change in tone, but knew that for the time being, he was actually still in full control. One punch and Lex would be through the wall and this would be over. Superboy slowly sank to his spandex-covered knees, now feeling even smaller as his face was near-level with Lex's crotch. Lex turned and opened a lead box. There was a green glow that emerged and Superboy felt it immediately. His breath caught in his chest and he twitched slightly. He could feel the rays washing over him, weakening him. It scared him, but it also excited him. 

Lex pulled out a black collar that appeared to be made of leather. Embedded around it were small green crystals, obviously the kryptonite. Lex smiled as he held it before the now-trembling superhero. He placed it around Superboy's slender neck and it clicked together. It was locked which means the only way to get rid of it would be to unlock it or break it. Superboy cried out slightly as it rested on his neck. He felt strange, weak, but still in control of himself unlike before.

"Just enough with this," Lex said. "Please take it off. I need you to try."

Superboy's bare, trembling hands grabbed the collar and he pulled in both directions, but it didn't break. Superboy's muscles strained but it remained. Eventually the pressure pushed on his neck and he began to choke. He released the collar and looked up at Lex who was smiling the most wicked smile.

"And just like that, you're powerless," Lex said. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of the spandex on Superboy's chest, crumpling the 'S' symbol in the process. He hauled Superboy to his feet and then using the momentum, threw Superboy over an empty metal table. Superboy's weakened body skidded across the top before hitting the hard floor with a thud. He cried out in pain but quickly got to his feet. He felt fine and instinctively raised his fists as Lex rounded the table. 

"That's it, fight me boy," Lex said, raising his own. Superboy jabbed hard but Lex easily caught his broadcasted move and encompassed the boy's fist with his larger hand. Lex squeezed tight as Superboy cried out again. Using his right hand, Lex swung an uppercut into Superboy's midsection, eliciting a loud "oof" from the Boy of Steel who then received several more as Lex held onto the hero's fist. After the fourth punch, Superboy's lungs were empty and he sank to his knees, doubled over. He looked up at Lex, completely confused, and in just enough time to see a swinging foot that collided with his chin. Superboy saw stars as his blue eyes rolled up into his head. He fell backwards, completely knocked out for the first time in his life. His spandex body sprawled on the ground as Lex laughed loudly. He bent down and easily lifted Superboy's limp body over his shoulder, patting the pert ass through the red speedo as he carried him a nearby table. 

Without any ceremony Superboy's body was thumped onto the table. Superboy groaned as his head collided with the metallic lab table. Lex unclasped the red cape from the hero's shoulders and tugged it out from underneath before casting it aside. He then pulled off both red boots, tossing them over with the cape. He looked at Superboy's bare feet and smirked before sliding off the red briefs, adorned with the yellow belt. The briefs joined the other red accessories of Superboy's costume and he was left in just his blue spandex with the emblem. Lex's eyes glided over the tightly clad frame, noting how the lean muscles were outlined perfectly. He cocked his head slightly at the zippered crotch but assumed it was put in for practical purposes. 

Lex left Superboy's vulnerable body as the boy began to come to. However he returned quickly with four semi-circle metallic objects. He placed two on each wrist and the other two on each ankle. When the fourth was in place, a switch on the side of the table engaged the magnets on them and they held the weakened hero's limbs in place. Superboy groaned and Lex watched his muscles flex as he tried to move. His eyes blinked open and he managed to sit up slightly and look at Luthor.

"What...what are you doing," he said, grimacing as he struggled to free his limbs from the strong magnetic cuffs. 

"Getting my revenge, of course," Lex said matter-of-factly. "The irony is that you came here to be defeated, but more importantly you want to be sexually aroused. I, however, don't wish to do that. At least not right now. What I want is to see you suffer, tremendously in fact," Luthor said. He pulled out a small, cylindrical device and pushed a button on it. Superboy's eyes went wide as he saw arcs of electricity shoot across the top. Lex then plunged it into Superboy's midsection. The screams were ear-piercing as Superboy felt the intense pain for the first time. His body convulsed as much as it could in the restraints as Lex held the device deep into Superboy's abdominals. It was removed only so he could plunge it into a different part of the boy's spandex-covered body. Tears flowed down Superboy's face as Lex laughed at the sound of the boy's pain. 

Finally the torture ceased and Superboy tried to catch his breath. Lex, meanwhile, pulled out a small lazer and began to cut. He traced the emblem on Superboy's chest and eventually the lazer cut through and Lex removed the emblem and the spandex beneath. He pulled it off and tossed it on the pile of Superboy's other costume items. Superboy's smooth chest was now exposed. Lex ran a hand over the burgeoning pectoral muscles and marveled at how smooth it was. He had to admit it sent a shiver of excitement through his own body to feel the skin. Each nipple was barely visible as well at the edges of the hole created by the lack of the emblem. Lex tweaked each one and enjoyed the sounds that came from Superboy's mouth as he did, but not as much as the screams that followed with the electric device was placed on each nipple. 

Lex's hands ran over the tight spandex from the hole down towards the zipper. Superboy was in terrified silence as Lex's fingers fumbled with the zipper before eventually pulling it down. He gently parted the fabric and extricated the soft, smooth cock of the Boy of Steel. Superboy moaned as Lex's movements inadvertently fondled the hero. Lex smiled as he felt the cock twitch in his skilled hands. He again marveled at the smoothness and began to grow excited in his own pants, but that would come later. Now was not the time for pleasure. The electric device was placed against the smooth balls of the Boy of Steel and the screams filled the room again. Lex had never heard such pleading coming from a young man. Superboy didn't know what to do with this much pain as he felt as if he'd vomit but nothing happened. 

When Lex had enough of the screams, he put the electric device away. Superboy sighed in relief, but somehow he knew that wouldn't be the end of his ordeal. This had been a mistake. A huge mistake. But he knew Lex. He knew eventually the collar would come off and that would be his chance, and he resolved to take it. However, before he could continue his thought process, there was a hissing sound. Lex was spraying his face with something and soon the darkness took him again. 

When Superboy awoke, he was on a similar table, but it was a bit bigger. His wrists had been secured above his head, stretching his arms tight. His legs were spread and secured in the same magnetic cuffs. As Superboy managed to lift his head slightly to look down, he saw Lex standing at the end of the table. Superboy was completely naked, his smooth, soft cock in the crosshairs of Lex's gaze. He'd never seen that look in a man's eyes before, and he didn't like it... 


	3. Chapter 3

Superboy struggled feebly in his magnetic cuffs as he looked down his smooth, naked body at the figure of Lex Luthor. Lex's look had changed into a more thoughtful pose as he noticed Superboy's wriggling. 

"I've discovered something, quite extraordinary about you, Superboy. Something you obviously wouldn't even know yourself," he said softly. He moved forward and placed his right hand on Superboy's left lower leg. The warmth of his hand sent a shiver through Superboy's prone body and his soft cock twitched slightly. Had Superboy not immediately been distracted by the touch, he would've noticed the change in Luthor as well.

"You see, it appears that when your body is exposed to Kryptonite and thus becomes vulnerable, your skin releases some kind of hormone or pheromone, I'm not sure yet, that reacts with the bare skin of someone else. It not only gives you sensations, but gives the other sensations as well. It's clearly something unintended, but nevertheless fascinating. This explains why Hannah couldn't keep her hands off you when she began," he said. His hand glided up Superboy's smooth legs, sending more shivers throughout the boy's body. Lex breathed slowly as his hand crept up the delicately soft skin of the Boy of Steel, feeling the muscle underneath as he ran over the kneecap and onto the thigh. He kneaded the muscle slightly and Superboy moaned. Lex managed to suppress his own as his hand flattened out and slid over the boy's waist and onto his flat stomach. 

Superboy's cock was now half-hard as Lex's hand made circles over the boy's abs. His other hand went to Superboy's nipples and without warning, the warmth of Lex's mouth was felt on Superboy's abs as Lex planted soft, but distinct kisses over the Boy of Steel's trembling flesh. His tongue dipped into the small navel and Superboy's hips bucked upwards. Lex's tongue then ran down where a trail would be on a normal human boy but for Superboy was completely smooth. When he hit the smooth pubic area Superboy's hips bucked again, his cock now fully hard. 

"Please...." Superboy moaned. Lex couldn't believe how quickly the boy became lusty for pleasure. Lex's tongue swirled around the base of the boy's 6" cock but that was it, instead moving to the smooth ball sack and running them in and out of his mouth. Superboy cried out in pleasure as Lex mounted the table, grunting slightly but still in control of his faculties. He positioned himself between the boy's spread legs, both hands running up and down the hero's narrow hips. Then he dove down onto the rock hard cock of the Boy of Steel, tasting all that is Superboy and causing a loud cry of pleasure to emit from the boy's mouth. 

However, Lex only gave it a few meaningful seconds before he dismounted the table. Superboy cried out and bucked his hips, begging without words for more. Lex stood at the side of the table, both hands roaming over the impossibly soft and smooth skin of the weakened hero, savoring the touch, savoring the sounds of pleasure coming from his nemesis' mouth. Superboy's blue eyes were closed in lustful agony as his cock quivered. Lex's hands avoided the area intentionally as long as he could, his own erection tenting his pants and becoming quite uncomfortable. 

Lex's hands moved up Superboy's torso, over his sensitive nipples and up his smooth arms stretched above his head. As he did so he leaned down and embraced Superboy's open mouth in a fierce kiss, part passion, part control. Superboy was shocked but allowed the intrusion of Lex's tongue into his vulnerable and willing mouth. Lex savored again the taste of the Boy of Steel, swirling inside the captive boy and almost losing himself in the sensations the boy's body were giving him. It was only with tremendous control and poise that Lex was able to detach himself from Superboy. He stood at the side of the table, hands almost shaking at his sides. He wanted nothing more than to touch, taste, and ravage the young hero before him, but he knew that the slightest touch would ensnare him and he needed focus. Superboy writhed on the table as best he could in his magnetic restraints as Lex produced something from a nearby drawer. 

Superboy's blue eyes fluttered open to see what Lex was doing and his brow furrowed at the item in Lex's hands. It was glowing slightly, but glowing pink. It was long and cylindrical and Lex cradled it gently. It was probably about 7-8 inches long, tapered at one end slightly. 

"This, my dear boy," Lex began, still breathing a bit hard, "is something new. It's refashioned kryptonite. I call it pink kryptonite for obvious reasons. In theory, this won't kill you if exposed. What it should do, if I got the proportions correct, is simply weaken you enough to feel. You might actually be relatively strong, but not invulnerable. But most of all, what it will do, is make you desire nothing more than pleasure, which, you already do obviously, but continued exposure to green kryptonite will kill you. This shouldn't. I guess we'll find out," Lex said. Superboy's eyes were now wide, realizing what Lex was saying and feeling with earnest the green kryptonite collar that was still secured around his neck. 

Lex went to the end of the table and it was only then that Superboy knew the answer to the question he dared not ask, which was where it was going. Lex leaned over between the boy's spread, smooth legs. He gently lifted the smooth balls of the boy, trying desperately to ignore the feelings in his own body. Lex beheld the tight, pink hole of the Boy of Steel and pressed the pink kryptonite tip against it. As soon as it connected with Superboy he moaned loudly. Lex began to push, slowly at first but then with more vigor as he realized the tightness of the virgin hero. Eventually he breached Superboy and the boy's eyes shot wide open, his screams guttural and primal. His body thrashed as best it could as Lex pushed it as far as he dared. Superboy's cock began to leak immediately as Lex stood back and beheld the scene. The dildo was mostly inside and seemed secure. Precum was leaking out of Superboy's hard cock in earnest and Superboy was almost in a constant state of moaning. 

"Please!" Superboy cried out between moans. "Please take it out!"

"I'm confused, you mean, you don't like it?" Lex asked, slightly perplexed.

"No....I do...." Superboy managed to say, "but I can't finish!"

Lex laughed loudly and walked over the side of the table. He began to tweak the nipples again and laughed as Superboy's cries became higher and higher pitched. Luthor pinched and stroked almost every inch of skin on Superboy's naked body apart from his cock and balls, enjoying the sounds of lustful suffering emanating from the Boy of Steel. When he'd finally had his fill, he wrapped his fingers around Superboy's aching cock and gave it one stroke, sending a jolt that caused Superboy's load to shoot out and all over Lex's hand and Superboy's smooth stomach and thighs. Lex allowed the boy to come down instead of ruining the orgasm which he desperately wanted to. However, Superboy's cock didn't grow soft. His moans continued as did the thrashing. 

"Please! Again!" Superboy cried. Lex's eyes actually widened this time and he gave Superboy another stroke. It took a few but Superboy was again shooting a load. Not as big, but still substantial for having done it seconds before. Five more times Superboy ejaculated onto himself, constantly asking for more. The seventh time Lex had to stroke for about 30 seconds. When Superboy cried out, there was nothing. He had finally spent everything in his balls, but the dry orgasm didn't stop his need. Lex had severely miscalculated and removed the dildo after three dry orgasms. When it was removed, Superboy immediately passed out. It was as if the pink kryptonite gave him continual sexual energy. Lex held the rod in his hands, amazed at what it could do. He then looked at the unconscious Boy of Steel, the green collar glowing slightly. Lex placed the rod down and injected Superboy with a sedative that would keep him out for a few hours. He calculated that he would die in about two days if the collar wasn't removed. That gave him some time to work on his next project. 

Lex took a damp cloth and carefully cleaned off Superboy's smooth body. When he was satisfied, he cupped the unconscious boy's cheek with his hand a stole a kiss before leaving the room with the pink kryptonite. He wanted to be completely ready when Superboy awoke. 


	4. Chapter 4

Superboy groaned awake. His shoulders were aching from having his hands secured above his head for so long. His head rolled slowly from side to side as his blue eyes slowly opened. He felt different. He felt stronger, like his powers had begun to come back, but if they had, he shouldn't feel the pain in his shoulders or in his ass from the pink kryptonite dildo. He flexed his smooth muscles and in doing so, pulled the magnetic cuffs off the table. His eyes widened in surprise and sat up, not taking stock of anything else at the moment. He brought his cuffed wrists in front of him and simply unclasped them, letting them fall to the ground. He flexed his legs and pulled them off as well, but it was only when he did so that he noticed. 

Superboy gasped in horror as he looked at his lower body. Encasing his smooth, soft cock, was a cage. It was pink, glowing, and secured around his soft shaft and balls with a tiny lock. Having freed his ankles Superboy felt his neck and realized the collar was gone. He reached down to the cage, hands trembling slightly, and touched it. He moaned at the feeling as waves of pleasure flowed through him. But he quickly came back to reality as he removed his hands. He had to get this thing off of him. He grabbed the small lock and tried to pull it, break it, or something, but he couldn't do it. 

"I think you'll find the lock is beyond your slightly weakened strength, Superboy," came the voice of Lex Luthor who walked into the room with a smile. "It's made of a composite material that would be a match for you at full strength. But now, only a unique key that I possess will free you."

"What is this, you monster?!" Superboy cried out, swinging himself fully off the table and standing upright for the first time in hours. He was slightly unsteady but quickly gained his composure. Despite being completely naked and shorter and smaller than Lex, Superboy's confidence had returned slightly. 

"It's my way of reminding you who you belong to now, my dear boy. You see, you thought maybe I'd just give you some pleasure and then let you go, but I realized that it's so much better for me to simply keep you partially enslaved to me," Lex said. "For security purposes and all that."

"Partially enslaved?" Superboy asked, a bit confused. 

"Yes, well you see I could simply keep you here as my permanent sex toy, but that whole mantra is a bit stunted don't you think? Plus the world still needs a Boy of Steel for morale, albeit a slightly less impressive one and with the word 'steel' being loosely defined. I could also just kill you, but again, no fun in that. So you have strength, more than a normal boy your age and size would possess, but not infinite. You're not invulnerable. You'll feel pain. You'll feel fear. And most of all, you'll feel pleasure," Lex said with a low, almost growling voice. "So I'm going to let you go, back to your life of crime-fighting. But the cage will ensure that you'll never finish without my permission, but that doesn't mean you won't feel pleasure."

Superboy raised a hand slowly to his smooth chest and tweaked a nipple with his thumb and forefinger. It felt so good that he actually closed his eyes and moaned slightly. Lex smiled broadly. 

"And just to make things even more interesting and possibly pleasurable for you and for others, I've redesigned your costume. No charge, I promise," Lex said with a smile. Superboy's pleasure evaporated immediately as he could only imagine what Lex had in mind. Lex beckoned him to follow and the naked hero obliged, his soft caged cock moving slightly as he did. 

In the next room on a table was a series of items. The red boots remained, although they were much shorter than before. They only rose a few inches above the ankle and seemed to be very tight and form fitting. Lex tossed them to Superboy who slipped them on. He had to admit that they would provide him more flexibility and mobility than the old boots. 

"You needed something more conducive to having to actually dodge things, I thought," Lex said academically. He then tossed Superboy his red briefs. The yellow belt was now part of the briefs and thus superfluous apart from adding color. 

"What about the blue leggings?" Superboy asked hesitantly.

"The world will marvel at the smoothness of those delicious legs of yours," Lex said with a grin. Superboy grimaced as he slid the briefs up his "delicious" legs. The briefs were in the crotch area to allow for the cage to fit without seeing the outline of it. "Wouldn't want anyone knowing you're a caged hero, at least not all the time," Lex added. He then tossed a blue spandex shirt. It was sleeveless, cutting off at the shoulders but otherwise covered his torso. It had the emblem on the front. Superboy pulled it on and tucked it into his briefs. Finally Lex tossed him a red cape. It fastened around his neck but ended just below his ass. "Again, mobility and the legs," Lex said. 

Lex gazed at Superboy who looked so incredibly hot in his new, skimpier costume. It was all Lex could do to not jump him right then and there. 

"Well, what do you think?" Lex asked. Superboy felt disgusted at the way Lex was talking to him. As if there was simply nothing he could do.

"My old costume?" Superboy asked.

"Oh I still have it. I put it in a display case for posterity," Lex said.

"Good," Superboy snarled as he charged forward. Superboy felt like he could fly and indeed he still could, although without his super speed. His feet left the ground as both fists slammed into Lex's midsection, sending the villain backwards and over the table. Superboy hovered in the air as Lex lifted himself off the ground, groaning. Superboy flew downward from the high ceiling, but Lex was ready. He grabbed the outstretched fist of the hero and used the momentum to slam Superboy into the floor. It was Superboy's turn to groan as he slowly got to his feet. 

Lex threw a combination of punches but Superboy was able to block them. He had no idea how hard Lex could punch. Superboy threw a counterpunch but Lex blocked it and delivered a powerful kick to the caged crotch of Superboy. Superboy cried out and crumpled to the ground, his bare hands cupping his balls through the red briefs. He didn't have time to wallow, however, as Lex grabbed a fistful of Superboy's brown hair and hauled him to his feet. Lex delivered a cross to Superboy's face that sent him back over the table he'd initially sent Lex over. He rolled onto his back, coughing and breathing hard as he stared up at an angry Lex Luthor.

"You've never had to actually fight someone before. You need to learn how to not broadcast your moves or you'll never stop another crime again and get yourself killed. You are not the Superboy you once were. Consider this a warning and a favor. If you try to cross me again, I'll break out the green kryptonite and see just how slowly and painfully I can kill you. Good luck," Lex said. The last thing Superboy saw was a swinging boot. It connected with his chin and knocked him out cold. 

Lex bent down and grabbed Superboy by his bare arm and hauled him up into a fireman carry. His anger at Superboy's little attempt to escape his fate allowed him to suppress the feelings that were flooding his body as he held the boy on his exposed skin. He carried the unconscious hero outside and tossed him in a dumpster very unceremoniously. 

Superboy awoke sometime later, groaning and in a lot of pain. He was sprawled out on a pile of garbage bags and the smell was intense. He managed to lift himself out of the dumpster and rolled over the side, landing on his booted feet. He stumbled back against the dumpster for support as held his side with one hand and felt his jaw with the other. Looking around, the alleyway seemed deserted, and Superboy held a fist in the air and began to rise. He flew, although not very fast, back to his apartment, trying to avoid public areas. However, he knew that with some training, he'd be more formidable. He wasn't weak by any means, but he needed to learn how to fight. 

He stripped off his modified new costume in his apartment, throwing the pieces into the closet in anger. He stared at his naked body in the mirror as he used to do, glaring at the glowing pink cage that bound him now to Lex. He placed a hand on it and tweaked a nipple with the other and immediately was flooded with pleasure. Training would wait until tomorrow. Tonight, Superboy was going to explore himself, at least as much as he could while trapped in Lex's cage. 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about a month since Lex had dumped Superboy's unconscious body in the dumpster. The next day, Lex had even gone out to check, hoping perhaps that the Boy of Steel was still there and give him an excuse to keep him longer, despite his speech to Superboy as to why he wasn't keeping him permanently. Lex had scoured the news for any reports of Superboy, no matter how remote, but the only pieces he could find were about how he hadn't been seen in some time. He did catch something, a small gossip piece that showed a blurry photo of Superboy flying in his new costume and talking about the change of costume, but most apparently thought it was a hoax. 

Superboy, meanwhile, had been training. He'd donned his alter ego of Clark Kent and trained for hours everyday at a local gym, honing his skills and trying to stay as far away from people as he could. The first day he'd worn a short sleeve shirt and shorts and because he had headphones in, an older man had grabbed his arm to get his attention. The warmth of the man's hand sent ripples of pleasure through Superboy's body and he could tell the man had been slightly affected as well by Superboy's apparent pheromone, or whatever it was that his skin radiated when exposed to kryptonite.

Every morning, noon, and night when Superboy would change, he was constantly reminded of the price of his pleasure. The month-long hiatus from being able to get hard and finish was beginning to wear on Superboy and he'd even contemplated going to Lex and begging, but in the back of his mind, his morals were surfacing ever so slightly. He knew that if he was skilled enough, he could defeat Lex, unlock the cage that encompassed his smooth cock, and be free. 

Lex, too, had thought about contacting Superboy, demanding a visit so Lex could indulge, but he'd decided to be patient, waiting to see what would happen. Either Superboy would return to fighting crime in his slightly diminished state, or he'd give up and submit fully to Lex. Luthor didn't think there was a middle ground. 

***

Superboy decided that crimefighting should be done at night, as that would limit his exposure should something go awry and give him the greatest amount of crime to stop, in theory. One evening, he made the decision, swallowing hard and gritting his teeth as he gazed at his reflection in his mirror. The new costume outlined every smooth muscle on his body, the shortened red cape brushing the back of his smooth upper thighs. He wiggled his toes slightly in the modified red boots and flew out of the window. Flying was now just a mode of transportation, as his speed was so diminished that it served very little tactical advantage. 

Superboy surveyed the streets below as he flew, his xray vision now severely limited as well. He could see through thin walls, but nothing too thick. He circled around to the outskirts of downtown Metropolis. The only thing in this area that hadn't moved out to a better part of town was Metropolis Savings and Loan. It was an old building that was still in service until the new building on the other end of town was finished. Superboy smiled as he saw a van parked out front. 

He glided silently downward. The street was deserted and the metro security cameras were old and not functioning. The front door was slightly ajar and Superboy could hear voices inside. He pushed on the heavy door and slipped in quietly, lifting himself off the ground a few feet and gliding so as not to make a noise walking. All of the lights were off but his sensitive hearing, diminished as well but still pretty good, picked up where the voices were. The old vault door was open and he picked up an occasional flashlight beam. Superboy stopped first at the teller desk and saw the silent alarm was severed. He then made his way to the vault door. The giant circular door was a few feet open and now he could see three distinct flashlights inside and hushed voices all telling each other to either hurry up or shut up. 

"Well hello there," Superboy said, standing in the opening of the vault door, sealing their escape and putting his bare hands on his narrow hips. 

The three flashlight beams all pointed straight at him and what he heard was not what he expected. There was uproarious laughter from the three figures inside, men by the sound of it. 

"Who the fuck are you supposed to me? Superboy's slutty cousin?" one laughed. 

"Yeah sorry, this robbery is for those who've hit puberty, kid," another added, the light beam moving up and down Superboy's exposed, smooth legs. 

Superboy's lip curled in fury and he charged forward, connected with the jaw of the nearest one and sending him flying. 

"Oh shit it's actually him!" one cried. The one Superboy punched skidded on the floor and into the side of the vault, groaning in pain. Superboy's hearing picked up the incoming punch from the one to his right. He blocked the blow and delivered a powerful counter punch, followed by a swinging kick to the man's groin. He crumpled in pain. However, the second kick that Superboy delivered to the man while on the ground (he was the one who made the puberty comment, at least Superboy thought he was), distracted the Boy of Steel slightly. The third had flipped the flashlight around and brought the back end down and into the back of Superboy's head. 

Superboy cried out in pain and stumbled forward. There was an audible silence from the three men as they heard the hero cry out in pain. In the darkness there was a tension, an apprehension. Superboy regained his composure and turned around. The one who'd hit him came at him again but Superboy was ready. A quick combination and the man stumbled backwards, but he stayed on his feet. The other two were now up and one grabbed Superboy from behind. A hard stomp to the man's instep followed by an elbow into the midsection released the hero, but the third connected a blow with his flashlight across Superboy's face. Superboy stumbled sideways and out of the vault. 

In the space outside the vault, the dim light from the street illuminated things slightly and Superboy turned and saw the three men slowly follow him out of the vault. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" one asked as the three approached. Superboy slowly backed up. "Are you Superboy or aren't you?" 

Superboy remained silent. Maybe he could sell that he was someone else if things went south. 

"I don't know what's going on, but he's definitely Superboy. I've seen his face on the news enough times. Plus, who else would dress like that and break up a robbery?" another said. Superboy stumbled over something and in reaction lifted himself off the ground and hovered. The eyes of the three went wide. Now there was no doubt. Superboy flew towards them as fast as he could, but not fast enough. Two of the men grabbed his bare arms and dragged him to the ground. All three were massive and much larger than Superboy. He struggled in their grips but didn't have enough strength to fight them off. The third stood in front of the boy hero and delivered a massive punch to Superboy's stomach. Superboy grunted at the blow as he tensed his abs as much as possible. But then the blows began in earnest and with each blow, Superboy felt his strength weaken. After a good deal of blows, the men rotated until each had the opportunity to deliver body blows to their nemesis.

"This is payback," the third said as he wound up a kick for Superboy's groin. However, the man who kicked cried out when he connected, as did Superboy. "The little bitch has a cup or something," the man said. Superboy whimpered in pain, for despite the cage his balls were still aching from the kick. The man wasted no time in unceremoniously pulling down Superboy's red briefs. The three men's eyes went wide at the sight. Not only was the hero hairless, but the pink glowing cage greeted them. 

"Holy shit. This kid is someone's bitch! No wonder he changed his outfit to be more slutty. So that's it? Someone caught you and caged you?" the third said. Superboy couldn't believe how easily the man put the story together. Superboy remained silent. The man pulled Superboy's briefs back up and over his caged cock and then nodded to the man holding Superboy's left arm. In a flash the man had the Boy of Steel in a headlock. Superboy struggled feebly after his beating but soon went limp and crumpled to the ground. As the three men hauled their money out of the bank, they tossed another prize into the back of their van as well.


	6. Chapter 6

The van trundled along through the streets of downtown Metropolis, not attracting any attention. Inside, the driver was on the lookout for a good place while in the back, the other two sat against each side of the van. In the middle were several bags of stolen money and the unconscious Superboy. The two men were silent as they gazed at the Boy of Steel. Their eyes ran up and down his smooth, bare limbs, accentuated by his modified costume. They dared not speak as to why things were the way that they were, they just accepted them. 

"Do we have anything we can use to secure him?" one asked, breaking the silence. 

"Zip-ties are all that we have. I'm not sure if those will hold him. He's weaker, but I'm not sure how much. I mean, he can still fly, right?" the other responded. 

The van lurched to a stop and Superboy's limp body slid forward and his head collided with the metal barrier that separated the front seats from the back. He groaned as he began to come around. The two men in the back looked a bit nervous and immediately moved to hold his bare arms steady. As they did, they began to massage the muscles slightly, beginning to become aroused at the touch of the impossibly soft and smooth skin. Superboy became aware of his surroundings and struggled a bit, but the two larger men held his arms painfully tight and in his weakened state, he was no match for them. 

The back of the van opened and then closed as the third man entered. The transit van was just tall enough for him to stand without bumping his head. He looked down at the restrained hero and smiled. 

"Where are we? At your lair?" Superboy asked with a sneer. The man laughed in response.

"Lair? Who do you think we are? Supervillains or something. We're just bank robbers, kid," he responded. "Well, bank robbers who hit the jackpot I guess. We don't have the means to keep you or anything like that. We're not going to put you in some slow-moving death trap. This ain't the comics, Superboy. You've been fucking around with the criminal underworld for too long and apparently someone got your number. Well, allow us to cash in and then we'll be on our way."

Superboy looked very confused as to what he was saying. 

"He doesn't get it. But he will. Strip him," the man ordered. Superboy's struggles began anew but were futile as all three men began to pull off the little clothing he had on. When the costume was discarded in the corner of the van, the two secured his wrists to the metal barrier with zip ties. Superboy lay on his back, arms secured above his head to the barrier, with just the glowing pink cage on his smooth, naked body. The three men looked like they were about to eat a steak dinner. Superboy strained, his smooth muscles showing as he tried to break the zip ties but he couldn't. He did, however, bend the metal slightly as he pulled and thus two more on each wrist were added. 

"Me first," the apparent leader said. He ran his hands up Superboy's smooth legs, savoring the sensations he was receiving from them. He couldn't believe a smoothness like this existed. Superboy closed his eyes, expecting to feel the pleasure of the touch, but he felt nothing. He still felt disgusted and embarrassed for being naked in front of these captors. It didn't make sense. While the man's hands made his way up the thighs, the other two began tweaking and pinching Superboy's nipples. Again, all Superboy felt was the occasional pain if they twisted or pinched too hard, crying out slightly as they did. He wasn't enjoying this at all, but the three men were. 

Superboy could clearly see erections, large erections, in each of the men's pants. He gulped as their explorations of his body continued. The men moaned softly as they felt every curve, every bump, every crevasse of the Boy of Steel, while Superboy only whimpered as he felt fully violated. One of the men began kissing Superboy's neck and eventually captured the boy's lips. Superboy thought about resisting, but was too terrified of what might happen, and allowed the intrusion into his mouth. 

Meanwhile, the first man had unzipped his pants, unbeknownst to Superboy. He felt his ankles being lifted as the other man continued to kiss him and block his view. His ankles rested on what he assumed were the man's shoulders.

"Move, I want him to see this," the first growled. The man begrudgingly released Superboy's lips and Superboy's blue eyes went wide as he saw the man lining his large cock up with Superboy's exposed hole. 

"No, please don't," Superboy begged. 

"That's right, beg me to stop," the man said. Superboy began pleading in earnest, not realizing that this drove the man further. Superboy felt the tip against his smooth hole and cried out in desperation before the man plunged in. The pain was unreal. Superboy felt no pleasure whatsoever as the man plowed into him. 

"My god this boy is tight," he said as he began to thrust. Superboy's face began to tear up as he cried in pain, begging the man to stop. "That's right, bitch, cry out. Some Boy of Steel you are."

The man began to fuck Superboy hard as the other two returned to the boy's body. Superboy felt split in two as he felt no pleasure, only pain. 

Eventually the man pulled out and Superboy, whose eyes were closed in agony, felt something hot hit him in the face. The man came on his face and chest. Superboy felt the cum dripping down his smooth face, whimpering in disgust, but could only agonize for a short time before the second man entered him. Again the pain renewed and Superboy felt no pleasure. More cum on his face as the third man entered him. This one decided to finish inside Superboy and when he felt that, Superboy vomited to the side which earned him a hard slap to his face.

"Disgusting boy," the man who hit him said. Superboy's eyes were closed as two loads dripped down his face and a third trickled out of his sore ass. As he whimpered his chin was grabbed and he opened his eyes to see the man's face close to his. 

"Remember this the next time you think about stopping a crime," he said. Then a massive uppercut knocked Superboy out and he went limp in his zip tie restraints. The men cut the ties and opened the back of the van. Superboy was dragged out by his ankles, his arms dragging above his head. His naked, cum-covered body was lifted up and thrown, once more, into a dumpster. 

"What about the costume?" one asked. 

"That's ours. A trophy. We'll see how this kid likes flying home naked. Let's go," he said. They piled in the van and drove off. 

A few minutes later, the dumpster lid was opened, and Lex Luthor beheld the naked hero, unconscious on a pile of garbage. He managed to lift the boy out and carry him inside his lab. He had seen the van leave after he heard the dumpster lid slam shut and wondered what they'd tossed in his private dumpster. He had no idea who it would be. He laid Superboy's naked body on a table and carefully cleaned him up. 

When Superboy awoke, he saw the face of Lex Luthor. He didn't know whether to be enraged or relieved. When he realized that Lex had randomly found him, Lex asked what happened and Superboy told the whole story, including the lack of pleasure. Lex ran a hand up Superboy's smooth torso and tweaked a nipple. Superboy moaned. It felt so good. 

"Interesting," Lex said.

"What?" Superboy asked.

"It appears that the pink kryptonite has bound you to my touch. The green would kill you eventually and allows anyone to pleasure you, but the pink apparently has different properties I didn't foresee. It appears that just you and I can give you pleasure when the pink kryptonite is affecting you," Lex said. He then smiled almost evil-like. "That means you're mine forever," Lex said. Superboy didn't even flinch at what was said. He just wanted to feel pleasure again. 

Lex pulled out a collar, this one studded with pink kryptonite. He secured it with the same kind of lock as the cock cage. He then unlocked the cage, freeing Superboy's cock for the first time in a month. 

"Go ahead," Lex said. Superboy immediately began to jerk himself off, which only took about a minute. He came with a loud cry all over himself as Lex grinned. Superboy looked at him as he caught his breath. 

"Kneel," Lex commanded. Superboy swung his bare legs off the table and stood before Lex. He looked up at the taller man who held the cock cage still in his hand before sinking to his knees. Lex tussled the boy's hair and gestured for him to stand. As Superboy stood before Lex, he bowed his head, but Lex placed a finger under his chin to force his eyes to look into his. "I promise that it won't be all bad."

And with that, Lex wrapped his fingers around Superboy's cock and led him out of the lab by it.


End file.
